Harry Potter's twin sister: Troublemaker, Seer, and (Co) Brightest Wit
by FireDragon04
Summary: I'm back from hiatus! I'm trying not to make this a stereotypical AU, so rather than an actual story it is drabbles. What if Harry Had a twin sister named Daisy? And what if she was a seer, troublemaker, and the (co) brightest witch of her age? Read to find out! Like/Review. Mentions of Hermione/Ron, Ron crushing on Daisy. If you want Daisy with somebody, ask please. Sucky Sum
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been on Hiatus for awhile, but I'm back!**

 **I have exams soon, so please excuse me if I can't update, but I promise to try to update at least twice a week. Thank you, loves, to the ones who are still following me, you're wonderful. And to the ones who are not following me, you're wonderful too, please enjoy my story. If you want to see a full story, rather than drabbles, ask, I'd be happy to.**

 ** _Chapter 1: This takes place in fourth year, Yule Ball_**

Harry and Ron sat slumped against the table, miserable. Their dates had abandoned them, and they were left sulking. Every so often, Harry would glance to the door and Ron would glance to Hermione, who was in vigorous conversation with Krum. Harry was wondering where his sister was, while Ron was practically growling at Krum, who now had his hand around Hermione's waist. Ever since Hermione had come down the steps, Ron had been captivated. In all honesty, so was Harry, in a teenage boy way. Hermione, seeing Harry's questioning look, had informed him his sister would be down. It was almost a half an hour later. Harry was bored to tears, and knew that his sister's presence would be welcoming. He was just about to look for her when the she arrived. The ball stopped the way it did for Hermione. The only sound was music. Of course, they were used to that, with their fame, but this was different. Daisy, clad in a black dress, frilled at the bottom, with an emerald green ribbon tied around it, made her way down the stairs. Hermione greeted her, laughing like first years. Ron appeared next to him, "Woah...". Harry glared at him. Lately, he had noticed Ron looking at Daisy, too. And he knew his sister was pretty, but he wished Ron would at least try to hide his staring. Daisy suddenly noticed him, and she grinned. She walked over to him. "Not bad for me, huh Har?" She spun. She glanced at Ron, who's eyes suddenly found the floor. She glanced over at Ginny and Neville, who were stumbling in a dance. "I know she only went with him as friends, but they make a cute couple, no?" Ron blanched, choking on his Pumpkin Juice." Harry knew what his sister was doing. She hated attention, and Ron was giving her to much of it, so, she had to get him to leave. She truly was bright. She was good at school, but that wasn't why she was the (co) Brightest Witch Of Her Age. And, he plan worked. Ron scampered off to watch Ginny and Neville. She was cunning, and determined. Sometimes, that could go farther than brains. She glanced at Hermione, smiling. "I did that to her hair, you know. And she did mine." Harry hadn't noticed till them that his sister's normally chaotic hair was smoothed down and shining. "Maybe she could do yours." Harry rolled his eyes. "Slim chance." Daisy giggled.

Harry and Daisy didn't realize it know, but in just a few weeks, a boring Ball would be the least of their problems.

 **Hello, Loves! If you have ideas, I'd be happy to look at them. Please like and review, be tough with corrections but no flames please, it helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you like the second chapter.**

Setting: Christmas, Second Year

Harry and Daisy sat next to each other in the Common Room, toying with their gifts. Daisy, who had gotten a small cake from Mrs. Weasley, a Yin Yang necklace from Hermione, and a deck of cards from Ron was nibbling at the cake. Harry, who had gotten about the same except for his present from Hermione was a box of candy, was setting up a chess game. Harry had almost done when he felt Daisy shift next to him. "Hey, Harry?" Harry didn't look up. "Hmm" He heard his sister deeply inhale. "You know, with everything going on with the Chamber of Secrets and everything, I just want to thank you for not leaving me." Harry 's hand froze over the chess board. "Why would I abandon you?" He said it quietly, and avoided Daisy's eyes. "I dunno Har." I was just kinda scared you leave, because I know you don't want attention, and when were together we get more of it, especially with everything this year." Harry turned to face his sister, who was also looking down. Her eyes were as bright emerald as Harry's, except with a tinge of hazel around her left eye. Their eyes clashed. When they were upset, they rarely had to say anything. "Hey, Harry?" "Yes. Daisy?" Harry knew this couldn't be serious, as his twin was too immature to be serious for more than five minutes. "... I put a dungbomb in Snape's toilet."

 **TBH this sucks, I'm sorry. I'm trying to develop Daisy more, but I'm failing.**


End file.
